


Backwards in High Heels

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, High School AU, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "coldwave “forget i even asked you.” please :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards in High Heels

Len stares, hard and cold, lips pursed and arms cross expectantly. He’s got all his weight planted on one foot and the other is tapping impatiently against the library carpet. He’s watching Mick like a hawk, like he didn’t just catch Mick in the middle of eating, with his mouth full and unable to speak clearly. 

Mick is paused in his motions aside from idly chewing; he still has the burger raised off his plate and only a few inches from his lips, and his abandoned homework is still scattered across the table. He stares right back at Len, though he’s less harsh about it–or tries to be at least–and more just perplexed. Mick isn’t even sure he heard Len properly. 

Len sighs, a quick and irritated noise. “Fine, forget it, forget I even asked you.” With that, Len turns sharp and artfully on the heel of his boot and makes to leave.

Mick practically drops his burger back onto the little flimsy tray from the cafeteria and nearly chokes as he hurriedly tries to swallow the food in his mouth. The taste of beef and ketchup is still permeating his mouth when he jumps to his feet and smacks at Len’s shoulder. It’s not meant to hurt, not hard enough to hurt, but Len still startles and Mick feels a little bad.

“Lenny,” Mick tries as he retracts his hand, “stop it.”

Len stops trying to leave which Mick finds to be nothing short of a miracle. Len never listens to anyone, let alone Mick. They aren’t friends, or they kinda-sorta are, but not _close_  friends, not _best_  friends… well, Mick kind of thinks of Len as his best friend sometimes, but he’s never really thought of the feeling as mutual.

“See? You’re completely ignoring me again,” Len’s voice cuts in. “Forget it,” he says again.

Mick reaches out against his better judgement and grabs Len by the shoulder. Again, he considers it something of a miracle that Len doesn’t round on him and deck him right there. “Nah, Lenny, c’mon, I’m listening. Just surprised me is all.”

Len does look at Mick in a way that’s just as harsh and calculating as before. “You’re listening now?” He asks.

Mick nods. His heart is pounding almost loud enough to overtake Len’s voice but Mick focuses. He narrows his eyes at Len and doesn’t take his hand back from Len’s shoulder. 

“Last time, Mick,” Len warns. “I need a date to the winter formal. I was _wondering_  if you’d be my date.” Len is pink in the cheeks and looks entirely too sour for someone asking about a dance. 

It’s not startling to Mick to admit how endearing he finds the view. He’s thought about it once or twice or a handful of times a week, how attractive Len is. They’re hardly stray thoughts anymore and are more like a persistent buzzing in the back of his mind. 

“Again, really?” Len says, exasperated. 

It’s Mick’s turn to blush. “I’d love to.”

Len rolls his eyes but Mick doesn’t miss the curl at the corner of his lips. “You’ll be my date?”

Mick nods. “I’d love to,” he says again and squeezes Len’s shoulder. “We gonna match ties n’shit?”

Len’s irritation fades and he sobers up immediately. “Wait, seriously?” 

Mick furrows his brow. “Yes?” 

Len’s whole face burns red before it starts to fade slowly and enticingly. “Oh.”

“Did you–what?” Mick is just confused now, and a little irritable himself. It’s not like Len to try and play a joke on Mick, not like this. This isn’t Len’s style. “Wait, did Lisa put you up to this?”

Len shakes his head immediately. 

“Okay…” Mick peers at Len curiously. “What s’it then?”

“I didn’t expect you to say yes,” Len admits though his tone sounds as though it greatly pains him to say as much. 

Mick laughs, a loud booming sound from his gut that gets the librarian hushing them. “Why wouldn’t I say yes?” Mick asks.

Len opens his mouth, closes it, repeats. His mouth eventually shuts with a click. “Okay.” He agrees after a stretch of silence. “Yes, we’ll coordinate.” Len looks pointedly at Mick’s hand on his shoulder until Mick pulls back. “You know my number. Text me when you’ve got some time and we can…” Len nods without finishing his sentence. 

This side of Len is rare, Mick knows that. It feels like a bizarre privilege to get to see it–to get to be the cause of that pink in his face, the way he gnaws on his lip with nerves. Mick grins back as brightly and delighted as he can until a small grin breaks out on Len’s face as well.


End file.
